


Dawn

by devilann7908



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: Hades' words while greeting the dawn.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of my work "黎明", pray forgive my poor English...

You were my Sun, bringing me light whenever my mind was soaking in dark.

Brighter than any soul you are, warmer than any embrace yours is.

Staying with you could make my tiring and exhausting day fresh and new.

No matter how late I needed to do my works, you would always keep me company til dawn.

My dear, you were that special to me.

After the fateful day, I thought I lost you forever.

Since then, my life is nothing different from the bottom of the deepest sea.

Dark, silent and lonely.

For eons, I suffered in sorrow and regret for failing to our people.

Through nights I've lost counting, I was drowned in the burden of saving our brethren.

Words of how much I miss you were like bubbles squeezed out from my lungs, reaching nowhere close to the surface above, only disappearing in despair.

Until I saw the shines of your shards.

They are only half of how bright your soul was, yet the color is unmistaken.

It's the first time in eons, I feel hope.

However, fate is still as cruel as the Final Day.

You don't remember me or our brethren, neither those days we shared together.

Even so, I still see you in this hero's eyes.

A piece of you still live, on a different path you chose since that day.

Brave and bright as you once were, that comforts my dying heart.

Every moment I spent with this hero is bittersweet, like the dessert you brought from the other side of sea in our past.

Part of me is happy and even overjoyed to be at the hero's side. The other part of me is angry and annoyed about the hero interrupting the plan of Rejoining.

Still, there is one thing, and maybe the only one, my bipolar parts would both agree.

For my soul has stained by darkness, I can no longer bask in your embrace of light and warmth.

But if my deepest shadow can save the hero who has the same color of your soul from the unbearable radiance... I am more than willing to give my all. In my way, of course.

My dear, do you know I am fond of dramas now?

I've learned many skills from such art, and put them into good use through my works manipulating countries rise and fall.

And here, the replica of our beloved home, is the final stage. Set for me and the person carrying shards of your soul.

Every stage needs a villain for a hero to raise and against to.

I am the villain this time, and I will perform my role through and through as I always do.

For our brethren's hope, despair and memory.

For the last time I see your bright soul shine before me.

To you, I am not Emet-Selch. I am only Hades, your Hades.

So here on this last stage and its moment of final curtain, I bid you farewell as Hades.

May my shadow be the gentlest blanket to absorb the soul-piercing light, when I say the last goodnight to the hero I fight.

May the sparkles of me shattering in light be the stars in the deepest night, watch over the hero hereinafter like eons ago we did for each other.

My dear, you're truly my sun, bringing dawn to my endless nightmare.

Let me be able to see hope again, set me free from my burden of reviving our home.

In this dawn breaking moment, I will step down from this stage.

You and the hero will go forth to a new chapter, to a future that I wouldn't have since the Final Day.

When your journey ends, I hope, I will meet you again under the dusk sky.

Then, we will go home together, I will listen to you talk about everything of your adventure til we fall asleep.

Then… I want to hear you say goodmorning to me, just like you did in the past.

Remember me, remember we once lived together.

My dear, my sun, my hero.

My .


End file.
